Roman Girls Change Things
by MissfitThunder
Summary: The previously called Children (or are they) of Moon and Ocean, Vivianne and Artemis are on the Argo II. Things happen. If you've seen my other fics' summaries, you should know I stink at them. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. All rights belong to Rick Riordan_

**A/N: this story is being told from the POV of two demigods that aren't apart of the 7 or Nico, Coach Hedge, or Reyna. This takes place at Camp Jupiter unless I say otherwise. Also, this happens around the beginning of the Mark of Athena but there is a time lapse. Also, this is written by two different people, Artemis and Vivianne, as you probably will be able to tell.**

_Third POV_

Artemis was being tortured. Even with her best friend Vivianne right by her, nothing could be worse than watching Octavian order that Jason was now an enemy.

"Artemis, what are we going to do, he's like our best friend?" Vivianne questioned, frightened.

Artemis rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Vivianne thought Jason was more than a friend. "Vivianne, if you're so worried, just leave the camp," she replied exasperated. Vivianne said that about a billion times a day since Jason vanished. "I'm going to see Reyna, so see ya later," Artemis walked away, waving at Vivianne.

She walked up to the praetor's cabin. The door flew open, Reyna storming out. Following her, was an astonished Percy.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" Percy asked. "Is there a problem with the fountain again?"

"No Percy. I just wanted to say 'hi' to my favorite praetor," Artemis teased, knowing fully that she and Percy weren't friends.

"I better get going," Percy said quickly and walked away.

Reyna beckoned to follow. "What's up?" Artemis asked when they got inside.

"Percy. Jason. Ugh!" Reyna said, clearly mad.

"Uh Reyna, I was wondering whether you could help me find my godly parent. It's been months."

"Oh, I really have no clue. But this is seriously important."

"What? A giant warship with Jason on it?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes," she replied sheepishly.

"Reyna, tell me what's going on," commanded Artemis fiercely.

"I like Percy, there, you happy?" Reyna replied stonily.

"That's perfectly fine, but that can't be what's going on."

"OK, promise you won't tell anyone then," Reyna said.

"I promise," said Artemis hurriedly. "Can I tell Vivianne though?"

"Se has proven trust worthy, but she can be a problem for what I'm about to tell you."

"She's a daughter of Neptune for gods sake."

"Listen carefully Artemis. You are a daughter of Diana or you aren't a demigod and you are a Chosen on if Diana."

"WHAT?!" Artemis screamed, shocked. "This is a joke, right? Tell me it's a joke."

"It's not a joke as far as I know."

"I'll be killed if Diana's my mother. Plus, isn't her Greek name Artemis?"

Reyna nodded. "We need to take you to Lupa."

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I have archery tonight," asked Artemis.

"Ok. I'll schedule your appointment at noon. Be there," she said. Her voice clearly said she wanted to be alone. Artemis walked off.

I'm a daughter if Diana. Me, Artemis Rao, is a daughter of Diana, she thought, wondering what the world has came to.

"Hey Vivianne," she said, seeing Vivianne staring at a boy.

"Oh, hi Artemis," she said, not really paying attention.

"Is that your latest crush?" teased Artemis.

"NO!" Vivianne said too loudly. The boy looked their way.

"Shhh! Anyway, what's the big deal?"

"He a son of Pluto," she replied.

"Nothing wrong with that. I have some to tell you," Artemis declared.

"What?"

"I have to tell you in private."

"What? Did you finally get a crush?" Vivianne teased, getting Artemis back.

"No, come with me to the forest," Artemis ordered. (A/N: for the purpose of this story, Camp Jupiter has a forest by it)

Artemis and Vivianne strolled to the outskirts of New Rome.

"Race you there!" Vivianne called, sprinting.

"Last one there has to tell Octavian that he should declare Jason as awesome person number 1," Artemis challenged. A sudden surge of strength filled her when she glanced up. She sprinted without taking a breath. Soon, they were at the heart of the forest.

"You lost," declared Artemis, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever. What is the big secret that we had to be here to tell?" Vivianne wondered.

Artemis glanced around. Satisfied that no one was around she took a breath. "I'm a daughter of Diana."

"Oh, the big secret is a prank," said Vivianne, deflating.

"No, I thought that at first but apparently that's one of the two options, according to Reyna."

"The second option is definite then."

"It's either that or I am a mortal," Artemis took a breath. "I'm freaking out. My only options are to be an outcast or I never see my friends again so I'm still an outcast. What am I going to do?" she asked her voice shakily.

"I have a solution," a new voice said.

Artemis jumped. She was so sure she was alone. She looked at the voice's owner. It was the son of Pluto. "Who are you?" demanded Artemis.

"It does not matter who I am."

"Who are you?" Artemis repeated angrily.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Pluto."

"Well, you can't leave her on a cliffhanger like that, what can we do?" Vivianne asked.

"We? It's just me. You're not the one about to lose their life," Artemis said. "And I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I have a solution," Nico said again.

Artemis and Vivianne looked at him.

"You can go to the Greeks," he stated as they gasped at him in horror.

_Vivianne's POV _

"Cute boy say wah?!" I proclaimed.

"What?" Nico Di Angelo said

"Ignore her." Artemis said "What do you mean by the Greeks?"

"I mean that the Greeks will help us with your situation."

"But they're Greeks, Di Angelo."

"So? What's wrong with Greeks."

"They're Greeks! Isn't that reason enough."

"Vi-vi-annnnne shut up! For gods sake let the boy talk!" Artemis growls.

"Fine! Yeesh," I mutter under my breath. Then I see Percy walking towards the armory so I race towards him.

"Wat up Perce, how's it goin'?"

"Good gonna go get armor, war games are tonight."

"Awesome! Can I come with you?"

"Yea come one." I follow Percy to the house thing which to me personally, looks like a mansion that is like 1,000 years old.

"Actually I'm gonna go say hi to High Tide." I said to Percy as we entered. There was a smallish crowd it the armory. I don't like crowds. Big or small. Just no. I walk to the stables where nobody goes to.

"Hey High Tide, how's it going boy?" High Tide is a nice big hazel nut stallion with a black mane and tail. I saddle him up a start getting up for a ride in the woods when Artemis comes in.

"Hey Art, how's it goin'? What happened..."

"Don't call me that," Artemis interrupted. "I'll tell you later what the Di Angelo said."

"Kay wanna go for a ride? BTW war games are tonight."

"No I'm okay and I'm gonna get the good armor before everyone else now. Are you playing this time?"

"No I don't like crowds or groups or people in one designated area."

"But your awesome with a sword and fighting in general."

"No I'm good, thanks."

"Fine."

I start riding away and go into a full canter. I made sure to put a good book in my satchel and go into the woods. I find my favorite spot next to a river-y spring-y thing and sit down and open my book, Alliegent (A/N: she really does need to finish that book. By the time we finish this thing, she'll be freaking out over it and obsessed with a new series, that Vivianne needs a better life) . I need to finish it. Then I hear something snap. I clutch my necklace charm. It's a sword and when I pull it off I forms to a silver sword. It's a special silver that can kill anything except humans. Or plants. But that's about it. I pull it off and I have Ωκεανός in my hand. I hear something behind me and spin and around I have my sword at someone's neck.

"I told you you were good with a sword. And whips. Weird weapon choice though." It's Artemis and she's pointing at my wrist were a braclet that is really a coiled up whip.

"War games are startling, if you changed your mind." Artemis said to me.

"Fine lets go."

"Let's get you some armor."

_Artemis's POV _

Me and Vivianne were at the armory when of course, curse my bad luck, Octavian challenged us to a running contest. We win, he doesn't participate, we lose, we have to do all his chores for a week.

"NO FAIR!" Vivianne screamed. "That's not cool, if you lose, you do our chores like we have to." Octavian stared at her. Like, everyone loves these games. Even Frank.

"See ya later, Octy. When you lose!" I said. Octavian turned and stomped to Reyna.

"Reyna's fair. She won't kill us," I said confidently.

"Sure, I like this armor over hear," Vivianne commented. It was pure gold, shinier then most Imperial Gold except maybe Reyna's, Jason's, and Percy's.

"It suits you," I said. I walked over to the opposite wall and picked the silver armor, that everyone knew not to take since it was pretty much mine.

"Do you want a shield?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, Temis."

"Don't call me that, just Artemis."

"Whatevs."

I sprinted to the arena, just in time for the choosing of sides. Choosing isn't really the right word, more like forcing. Sorry Vivianne. Can't help you here.

"Welcome back to another war games," someone who's name I could never remember said. "The two captains are Reyna and Octavian."

"I get first pick," Octavian said. "Percy."

"Lily."

"Andrew."

"Josh."

"Jonathan."

"Rhys."

"Scatath."

"Aoife."

"Hazel."

"Artemis," Reyna called. I walked over, knowing that Reyna was the only one who knew almost how well I fought. People were staring at her, muttering and shaking their heads.

"Frank." At least the two lovebirds are together, I thought.

"Sophie."

"Vivianne." I stared at Octavian. He hates her. Why would he choose her?

"Katie."

"Maria."

"Virginia."

"Mark."

"Howard."

"Carter." **(A/N: I know the person who discovered the Rosseta Stone name was Howard Carter)**

"Mary."

"Ann."

"Alex."

"David."

"Emma."

"Minerva."

"Domovoi."

"Juliet."

"Holly."

"Julius."

"Trouble."

"Luna."

"Stephanie."

"Amanda."

"Rory."

"Samantha."

"Luke."

"Sean."

"Battle plan, huddle up," Reyna said. "Katie, Lily, Sophie, you are the distraction. Me, Aoife, Josh, Rhys, and Artemis will get their flag. Everyone else, you decide."

Everyone nodded but Sophie looked a little disappointed.

"Let's get in position then," Reyna commanded.

"Let the games BEGIN!" someone shouted.

I sprinted with Aoife to Octavian's area.

"Hey, Aofie, don't you think that something it's unusual that we found no one yet?" I asked after fifteen minutes of jogging.

"Yes, but they probably spotted Lily, Sophie, or Katie, hopefully. Or, they're targeting Reyna and the others," Aoife replied.

I slowed to a walk. I spotted Vivianne by the hill with the flag on it. I ducked behind a tree. I clutched my hairpiece, a silver moon clip that turned into a bow when I wanted it to and it always returned to my hair. I peeked around the corner. I saw Jonathan, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Andrew, and Aoife's twin, Scatath.

"Aoife, you seeing this?" I asked.

"Yes, but where's Octavian?"

I glanced around. A twig snapped. Then another. Leaves rustled. I spun around, my back to the tree.

"Aoife," I whispered. She didn't respond.

Reyna and Octavian were locked in combat. I thought back. In the rules, did it say no maiming? Nope. I turned the clip into a bow. I grabbed an arrow. Reyna slashed and hacked, and would always use a giant amount of defense. Octavian used only offense.

"Hey Octy," I shouted, taking his attention away from Reyna. I loaded my bow.

"Huh," he said. Reyna snuck up from behind and hit him. At the same time, I fired. The arrow hit his leg. Octavian grimaced. Then he fell unconscious.

"Reyna, where's your partner?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Josh and Rhys partnered up. I was alone," she replied.

"Well, you might as well call everyone here. BTW, everyone from the other team is around that tree."

"Why not have a little fun?"she asked, smiling.

"I hope I'm involved," Aoife jumped in.

"Sure you can, daughter of Mars," Reyna said. "Let's charge."

Reyna, Aoife, and I ran up to the tree.

"On three we charge," said Reyna. "1, 2, 3!" she shouted as we charged. We sliced and slid. Suddenly, me and Vivianne were face to face. Time slowed down. Everyone was fighting in slow motion. Me and Vivianne were the only ones moving at the regular speed.

"You aren't going to attack, are you?" Vivianne asked with fear in her eyes. She's one of the few people who has seen almost how well I am with weapons.

"No way, just let me or my team get the flag," I requested.

"NEVER!" Vivianne screamed. I sighed. Looks like I have to do something. I darted between people and was at the top of the hill. Percy was in front of me.

"Get out!" I said angrily. I was sick of this game. Reyna almost getting maimed, Vivianne attacking me, me and Aoife left alone.

"I don't think so," he smirked. He's just a son of Neptune, he can't do anything, I thought. Suddenly, I noticed the river by the hill, it seemed much more threatening.

"Great," I muttered. I grabbed a sword. Hey, I can't just have a bow. It's name was Σελήνη, it was also made of pure silver. I saw Percy raise his arms. I braced myself for the flood when...

Reyna and Aoife jumped out of nowhere and charged Percy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vivianne change her mind. She came towards me, ready to help us maim Percy, hopefully.

I looked at her fully."Me or him?"

"Him."

I was relieved. With Σελήνη and Ωκεανός raised, we charged. Me, Vivianne, Reyna, and Aoife surrounded Percy.

"You wouldn't hurt your brother would you?" Percy asked. Vivianne stared. Reyna went straight towards Percy. She knocked Riptide out of his hands. I grabbed it. Percy smiled. Aoife started attacking Vivianne. The flag had no one in his way. I turned and walked towards Aoife.

"Stop it," I ordered. Aoife looked at me.

"She's the enemy. Don't let emotions get in the way."

I grabbed Aoife's sword. "Stop it," I repeated. She nodded. I felt someone's sword on my back.

"Don't you mess with my sister," Scatath said. I nodded. She released me. I darted to the flag. Reyna was already there.

"Come quick," she commanded.

I went to her side. "What is, oh."

There was a hydra by the river, ready to cross. "Grab the flag and warn the others," I said, dropping Riptide.

Reyna smiled."With me being praetor, I order you to grab the flag and warn the others." I nodded. I was about to grab the flag when I remembered it turns to match your godly parent's color and symbol.

"Aoife, grab the flag," I reordered.

Aoife grabbed it. The colors changed to red with a bills head.

"Congrats," I said. "You've replaced Octavian."

I ran to Vivianne, Aoife to Scatath.

"There is a hydra by the hill," I said breathlessly. Everyone stared.

"WHAT!?" Vivianne screamed.

"Couldn't you have told us earlier?" Aoife asked.

"Can't do anything about it now," said Scatath. "We should tell Reyna or Percy."

"I'm calling everyone," Aoife said. "PEOPLE!" she screamed.

"I thought she planned a better way," Scatath muttered.

"There's a hydra by the hill!" Aoife continued. People cheered.

"Clear out," Lupa came.

"Lupa, there is someone fighting it. Maybe we should assist?" Vivianne interrupted.

"Who?" she said sharply.

"Reyna," Vivianne replied sheepishly causing her to get a jab in the shoulder from me.

"First my grace and now my little warrior. Scatty, Aoife, Artemis, Vivianne, you go help," Lupa commanded. We nodded. "Everyone else, go to the infirmary for bandages." she ordered. "That includes you boys," she continued, catching Sean, Alex, David, Josh, Carter, and Domovoi sneaking to the battle.

I dashed to the hydra, running like I never had before. I made it to Reyna.

"REYNA!" I shouted. "Lupa's having us help."

"Yeah," Aoife said, coming down the hill.

"Same," Scatath agreed.

"True dat," Vivianne concurred.

"Vivianne, try to drench the hydra using your water powers," commanded Reyna.

"KK," she said.

I pulled out my bow.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know when you slice off a head, two more grow back," Aoife said incredulously while Scatath nodded in agreement.

I didn't reply. Concentrate, concentrate, I thought. When I was about to fire, Scatath jumped in front of me.

"SCATTY!" I screamed.

"I don't want this any harder," she replied neutrally.

"I'm not going to cut off the head," I said angrily.

"Then what?" Aoife questioned as Reyna was thrown in the river.

"Move out of the way!" I said as they did obediently.

Aim and fire, aim and fire, I thought as I did that. The arrow sailed through the sky, piercing the hydra's first eye. Vivianne realized what I was doing. She grabbed Ωκεανός and hit another eye. The others joined in. Soon, the hydra was blind.

"Now Vivianne!" Reyna shouted. Vivianne raised her arms, the water raised and swirled, turning into a hurricane. The hurricane surrounded us, hitting only the hydra. The eye if the storm, I thought. The hydra fell unconscious. Reyna wrapped it up.

"Let's give this to Lupa," she suggested.

"Sure," we were to tired to think of themselves.

_Vivianne's POV_

We were celebrating our victory when we hear something coming towards the camp. There is suddenly a big crowd surrounding me. When I say big crowd, its not just my cohort, which is already big to me, I mean the hole entire camp. Just no.

"Hey Viv, you okay?" Percy said.

"No, to many people in one designated area." I wanted to sink back and run to the stables. Then we see a giant ship come flying, yeah, I said flying, toward the dinning area. We see a rope ladder fall and a blonde girl climbing as fast as she could down it.

"Annabeth," Percy mutters. Then three more people follow her down. Great. More people to our already gigantic camp. I busy my self with watching the people from the ship. Percy starts sprinting towards the girl and the hug each other tightly. Then she starts screaming. I start moving foward to help him but the the other people came. There was a a girl with brown hair and a strip of it was in a braid. She was holding hands with...

"JASON!" I scream I seem to have startled him but I was already running to hug him. He starts cracking up.

"I don't remember you being so loud," he says to me chuckling. I turn a bright shade of red.

" Hi I'm Piper, nice to meet you. I'm Jason's girlfriend," the girl says.

" Hi, I'm Vivianne," I say quietly. I started to get shy. Nobody has really given me much attention except Artemis.

"Sorry what did you say, I couldn't hear you," Piper said.

"I'm Vivianne," I said louder but not to loud.

"Hi I'm Leo," whispered a boy next to them clearly making fun of my shyness. I get the joke and chuckle but then feel shy again and look down at my shoes. He looked like a Hispanic elf with curly black hair. He was kinda cute. Then he made a funny face which causes me to crack up. I hear Artemis laugh behind me to

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," the boy said. "Let's try this again. Hi I'm Leo, nice to meet you. These are my minion servants. They are only to talk to you when I give them permission." I start to laugh but then stop when the boy looks surprised. I guess not a lot of people laugh at his jokes.

"Shut up Leo," Piper says.

"But she thought it was funny."

"I know but she is obviously shy so leave her alone."

"The species you are talking about is standing in front of you," I reply. I start getting nervous more people are coming to either say hi to Jason or meet the new kids.

"Jason! We all missed you, especially Vivianne," Artemis teases me and greets the rest of the group.

"Vivianne!" It was Percy calling me over. I note that he is still holding hands with the blonde Annabeth. I start getting nervous again. I don't meeting to many people in one day. Just no.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth, nice to meet you," the blonde says. She has grey eyes and they look like they're searching for answers.

"She's my girlfriend, Viv," Percy cuts in.

"Oh hi nice to meet you," I reply. I turn to Percy "I'm gonna go say hi to High Tide so um yeah, bye." I turn and start running to the barn I bump into someone. I get up and see who it's was. I was expecting someone to say "Hey, watch it dork." But instead I feel I pair of hand take mine and help me up.

"Ummmm uhhhh thanks you okay?" I say. I look up and its the cute Hispanic boy.

"Yeah, I'm good, you ?"

"Good thanks."

"See ya, cutie."

"Bye-wait what?!" I exclaimed. Just no. But in a good way.

"Ummm what about that one?" I say to Artemis. We were in town at a coffee shop. I love coffee and muffins and anything that's food. Except sea food. Just no. I also like A LOT of sugar. We were watching people and we were pointing out the boys that look hot to us. My tally 20. Hers 0. And this was in the past 5 min.

"No, not really," she replies with a sigh. "Wanna go on the train or something?"

"Yeah, I'm bound to get a sugar rush after two muffins and coffee with 5 spoons of sugar!"

"Not to mention they were big spoons," Artemis laughs. I start skipping towards the camp. We get to camp so I take out Ωκεανός. We're about to start when Leo comes in.

"WHOAH VIVIANNE, CAN I SEE YOUR SWORD ITS LIKE PURE SILVER!"

"Ummm sure, I guess?" I respond. I was getting antsy the sugar was kicking in. I start bouncing up and down while talking to Artemis. I also couldn't stop smiling since Leo got here or blushing.

"Some one is all smiley today, what happend?" Artemis questioned me.

"Two days ago when the ship came I bumped into Leo and he said, after helping me up, see ya later cutie!" I explained and I started squealing. But at the same time Leo was coming up behind me to give me my sword. He heard every thing!

"WHOAH CONTROLL THE SUGAR VIV!" Artemis yells. I was literally jumping by now.

"Why? Being hyper is fun! Bye Artemis. See ya later, cutie," Leo said as he swooped down to kiss me on the THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

As soon as he left me and Artemis started shrieking so loud together that we sounded like daughters if Venus. We actually shrieked so loud someone had to come in and see if every thing was alright.

_Artemis's POV_ **(A/N: same time, just what I was doing, and the muffin shop scene is also there twice. So you can skip that if you want to)**

We were our victory when a ship came in. It was flying. A latter fell and we saw a blonde girl climbing as fast as she could down it.

"Annabeth," I heard Percy mutter.

I sprinted towards the ship. I climbed up the latter before anyone could stop me and started exploring. About tree minutes later, someone bumped into me. He was holding a baseball bat. I looked at his feet. Hooves.

"You're a faun," I said.

"Not a faun, sayter!" he screamed.

He seems dangerous, I thought. I took out my moon clip. I turned it into a bow. A grabbed an arrow. Ready to strike, perfect, I thought.

"Now who are you?" I asked.

"Coach Hedge."

"Okay, Mr. Hedge, get out of my way," I ordered. Coach Hedge moved out of the way. I sprinted back to the latter and saw Jason.

"Jason! We all missed you, especially Vivianne," I teased. "I'm Artemis," I said.

"Leo."

"Piper."

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth looked at me funny, like I had done something wrong.

"Well, see you all later," I said, anxious to get rid of Annabeth.

I walked as fast as I could without making it suspicious. I saw Reyna talking to Annabeth. Whatever, Reyna knows what to do, I thought. I started searching for Vivianne. I walked towards the stables. No point in calling since the stables are sound proof I called. At that moment I heard a cannon being fired. I spun around towards the ship. The cannons were being fired by a-I squinted, trying to make out a figure. Was that Leo? Wait, I saw something that looks exactly like Octavian. More likely, I thought. Not my business, I thought. I'll be with Vivianne tomorrow, today I'll spy on Octavian. After the day, no success, I thought glumly. I looked at a note on my bed.

Meet me at the muffin shop tmrw at noon, Vivianne.

Yes! I thought happily. I went to sleep.

At the coffee shop, I had absolutely no clue why Vivianne wanted to count the hot boys that we saw.

"Ummm, what about that one?" Vivianne asked.

"No, not really," I replied, sighing. "Wanna go on the train or something?"

"Yeah, I'm bound to get a sugar rush after two muffins and coffee with 5 spoons of sugar!"

"Not to mention they were big spoons," I laughed. She took out Ωκεανός. Leo came in.

"WHOAH VIVIANNE, CAN I SEE YOUR SWORD ITS LIKE PURE SILVER!"

"Ummm sure, I guess?" Vivianne replied. Vivianne started jumping up and down, talking to me.

"Some one is all smiley today, what happened?" I questioned.

"Two days ago when the ship came I bumped into Leo and he said, after helping me up, see ya later cutie!" Vivianne replied happily. Leo came up behind her.

"WHOA, CONTROL THE SUGAR, VIV!" I shouted.

"Why? Being hyper is fun! Bye Artemis. See ya later, cutie," Leo said, swooping down to kiss Vivianne. Eek, someone is not private. When he left, me and Vivianne started shrieking so loud, we probably sounded like children of Venus. I think she was doing it from happiness, I was doing it from disgust. I can't help it. I never liked boys. People started coming to see if we were all right. I was, not sure about Vivianne

The next day, the demigods from the ship took Percy, Frank, and Hazel. Just by looking at Viv, you could tell she was really depressed. I was waiting for her to say bye to Leo since she clearly liked him when I saw them on the ship. I ran to the ship while the latter was being pulled up. I jumped and grabbed the latter. I hauled myself up when I saw Vivianne talking, aka flirting, with Leo, not noticing the ship was taking off. I got on board. I saw that Annabeth girl. She was talking to Hazel and Piper. Jason and Percy were talking about New Rome and Camp Half Blood. I strolled over to Vivianne. When I was about there, Annabeth started to turn towards me. I dashed to her. The faun, sayter I corrected, was guarding Leo. I snuck to Vivianne.

"Vivianne!" I hissed. "Get out of here."

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Because the ship is moving away from camp," I said.

"Nope, this is awesome," she said.

"So, you're saying by to everyone for like months. Aoife, Scatty, Katie, Di Angelo-"

Percy and Annabeth noticed me.

"Did you say Di Angelo?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied nervously.

"Who is her or his dad or mom?" Percy asked.

"Pluto," Vivianne replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"We know him," Annabeth replied. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I was-"

"Getting me out of here," Vivianne cut me off. I glared at her.

"Viv, you do realize that we're flying away from Camp Jupiter at this very moment," I said.

"We were going to escape anyway."

"Not on a giant ship without him."

"These guys should know where to go," Vivianne said.

"Fine, anyone have a dramacha?" I asked. Percy tossed me one.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed Vivianne and she made a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I said.

The dramacha dissolved in the rainbow.

"Camp Jupiter, Reyna," I said. Reyna appeared.

"Reyna!" I shouted.

"Artemis, where are you?"

"On the ship."

"You missed your appointment with Lupa."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Anyway, I'll call you back when I find it true. Why were you on the ship?"

"Vivianne was on it."

"Didn't I tell you she would get you in trouble?" Reyna said, smiling.

"Yep," I glanced at Vivianne. She appeared to not have noticed.

"We found who fired on us."

"Who?" I said desperately. "From the distance I was at, it looked like Octavian."

"It wasn't. It was Leo."

I glanced around to see if Vivianne was listening. She was zoned out, probably daydreaming.

"Great," I said.

"I got to go, Octavian is watching me closer," Reyna informed me, waving her hand through the rainbow. The connection ended. What's my situation now? I wondered. My best friend's crush attacked camp, Reyna is no longer in charge, at least it seems like that, Annabeth hates me, and Di Angelo can't help us, I thought. I heard a noise from the shadows. I crept closer. I peered into the shadows. There was a boy dressed in all black with brown eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Di Angelo?"

_Vivianne's POV_

I was on a flying ship. I'm not scared if heights, I don't mind them, but I'm not fond of them.

"That's Di Angelo!" I say, not very shy any more . Except with Annabeth. She scares me.

"Viv, we're not supposed to be here and you know it!" Artemis hisses at me.

"I know. I didn't know we were leaving! If I did I would have gotten off. But since you told me we were leaving, I didn't want to anymore," I respond.

"It's fine you two are here now and maybe we could use some help. Right guys?" Jason says, clearly helping us out.

"But we don't have any extra rooms or clothes!" Annabeth says, clearly wanting to make things difficult.

"Vivianne can share with me!" Piper said.

"Yeah, and Artemis can share with me." Hazel offers.

"It's settled then, Vivianne and Artemis will stay!" Percy concludes. Leo gives me a goofy smile which causes me to laugh. It felt good to have friends, real ones

(no offense Artemis).

"Come on, I'll show you were I sleep and give you a tour." Piper says to me.

"Kay," I still had a sugar rush from earlier so I was skipping to her. Everyone starts laughing and I remember almost everyone is older than me. I feel myself go red and Piper grabs my hand and we race down the stairs.

"Whoa, it's huge in here," I say looking around.

"Yup. Here's the dinning room and if you go around and through the door on your left you'll get to the stables," Piper instructs. As soon as she said "stables" I feel a pang in my chest.

"High Tide," I whisper. I got so caught up with everything, Leo, the ship, Jason, I forgot all about my horse. I have to go back.

"Oh, is that your horse? Cause Leo brought in a new horse that Renya girl gave to him. Go take a look in the stables."

I race towards the stables and look inside and there he is. I see him sitting in a stall. But Renya gave him to Leo. She wouldn't give the horse away. She knows how much High Tide means to me. She knew we would leave with the ship. Accidentally or not. We finish the tour and we go back on deck.

"Artemis!" I call.

"Yeah?" She responds.

"Renya knew we would be on this ship when it left."

"What do you mean?"

"High Tide. He's in the stables. Piper told me that Renya gave him to Leo as a new horse or something. She knew " I explained. I see her brain work it out. Then a look if surprise crosses her face.

"No way" she said.

"Way!" I reply. I look towards Leo and he gives me a smile. Not a goofy one but a nice cut one.

"Viv?"Artemis interrupts my daydream.

"Yeah?" I say not taking my eyes if Leo.

"Umm, you know how the ship attacked and I told you it looked like Octavian?"

"Yeah."

"Well it wasn't. It was Leo."

I open my mouth to say "No it couldn't be him he wouldn't do that!" But that wouldn't be reasonable because I met him two days ago and barely knew him. I don't know what he was capable of. I walk towards him and as I near, I hear everyone talking to Leo about what I came to ask him.

"It felt like something took over me, like something took control over my mind and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sorry guys I screwed up any chance of gaining the Romans trust," I hear Leo explain and apologize. I turn to see everyone's reaction. Annabeth looked like she was trying to figure something out. Everyone else was frowning. I got the feeling they didn't belive Leo. Leo figured that out to.

"I believe you. That happens to me to sometimes. One second Im putting a book away and looking for another and the next I'm riding High Tide and in the middle of the forest," I explain. I look at Artemis for help.

"It's true I've seen it happen. I try calling to her but she completely ignores me," Artemis puts in.

"Thank you," Leo mouths at us and I give him a smile in return. The rest have started to believe him.

"Hey so were are we goin' anyway?" I ask.

"Greece," the 7, Nico, and Artemis reply in usion.

"Kay, not creepy at all," I say and every one cracks up.

Sorry about the filler! Viv didn't know what to do but it will get interesting, I promise. -Artemis


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis's POV

Hazel took my arm and led me to her room.  
"This is my room," she said. Well duh, I thought.  
"What's with gems?" I asked.  
"Uh, um."  
"Never mind. Do you have a target practice here?"  
"No, we practice on the monsters."  
"Whole lot of monsters here," I commented sarcastically. Hazel took my arm. She pointed at a door.  
"That's the library." I tried getting closer but a barrier bounced me off. Hazel chuckled. I glared at her. I playfully pushed her into the barrier. Nothing happens.  
"What?!" I shouted.  
"I'll get Leo."  
"No, I know what to do," I saw a machine. I took out my bow and shot an arrow at it. I walked through the barrier easily. I looked at Hazel hard. She looked really confused. I ignored that. I ran to a book shelf. Something caught my eye. A mirror, made if gold. I grabbed it.  
"Hazel, where's my stuff?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"Just stay here until I get back," she ordered. "I'm getting Frank."  
Long story short: I left. I stormed to the side of the ship.  
I know how to make this place a little more interesting, I thought. I'll just jump. I jumped.  
Ahhhhhhhhh! I screamed silently. Oh gods, Di immortals, there's water below. That's when I was claimed. A bright silver light flashed above my head, a bow with the moon. Of course, I ignored it in the situation I was in. I was about to hit when I rock thing rose.  
Well, at least I made this interesting. Suddenly, I floated down softly.

On the ship, Jason heard a jump. He rushed to the edge and called Viv.  
"Viv, is that Artemis?" Jason asked.  
"Artemis jumping off a ship? Yeah right," Viv replied sarcastically. Then Vivianne looked.  
"Di immortals," she cursed.  
Jason grabbed her around the waist and together they plummeted to their not-so doom.

Piper turned around to see Jason grab Vivianne's waist and jump. Then Percy ran after and did the same.  
Why Jason? Why? Piper wondered.

Seriously, I really need better plans for making life interesting. I landed softly without a cut. I examined myself.  
"Wow," I muttered. Then Percy, Jason, and Vivianne appeared.  
"ARTEMIS! ARE YOU INSANE!" Vivianne screamed.  
"Well, n-" I started.  
"Yeah, you worried us," Jason spoke for him and Percy.  
"Just trying to lighten things up," I muttered. Then I remembered I was still glowing silver. I took a step back, resulting in a splash.  
"Artemis, you're silver," Vivianne said, confused. I shrugged, hoping to change the subject before Percy or Jason noticed.  
"Yeah, were you claimed by Aphrodite?" Percy asked.  
"You mean Venus, Artemis is Roman," Jason corrected.  
"Whatever," I said, realizing that I said whatever to many times.  
Randomly **(how else do I describe this?),** the 'land' rose and was actually a-  
"Kraken," I whispered. I pulled out my bow. Instantly, all the heads followed me. Vivianne took out Ωκεανός. The kraken got confused. I started to understand. Our weapons were made of silver. The sun was reflecting off it, blinding the kraken.  
I pulled out Σελήνη. "Anyone else have other silver weapons?" I questioned. Percy and Jason shook their heads. "Here," I threw Σελήνη at Jason. Jason did nothing. Meanwhile, me and Vivianne were eating the Hades out of the kraken. It's blood splattered, causing Percy to shudder. I smirked. The guy everyone loves scarred of a little blood. Within minutes, the kraken was as dead as a monster could be.  
Percy and Jason stood there, gawping at us, their mouths hanging open.  
"I'll take that," I said, grabbing Σελήνη. I wandered off while Percy and Jason were discussing how awesome we were.  
I found a small, smooth rock. It sort of guided me towards it. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, making sure it was secured tightly.

When we got back on the ship, I went to Hazel's room. I pulled out the rock. I started thinking of Camp Jupiter, how I loved it, and sometimes hated it. Reyna, Aoife, Katie, Sophie, what were they doing. The rock shimmered, and I saw a girl who resembled Aoife but seemed different, but it wasn't Scatty. She had her hair pulled back in a braid, gray pants and a silvery jacket. Her face glowed like moonlight and she was carrying a bow.  
Weird, she always used a sword, I thought as the image changed. Reyna was taking to Andrew, clearly unhappy. Andrew said something and his scowl grew deeper.  
The door flew open. I dropped the rock in surprise. Hazel and Frank waltzed in, hand in hand. They didn't notice me.  
I opened my mouth. "I'll be going then." Neither of them noticed. I sprinted over to Viv who was still talking to Annabeth about the kraken.  
"Then Artemis threw her sword-"  
"What about me?" I asked, surprising both of them.  
Annabeth quickly regained her composure. "None of your- never mind, it was about the kraken."  
"Viv, can you come with me?" I asked, not really making it sound like a question. She nodded and we headed towards the library.  
"This stone is weird," I said. Vivianne gazed at me like I was crazy.  
"It's a stone," she emphasized the last word.  
"But still," I protested when the second time in minutes, the door flew open and it wasn't Hazel or Frank.

* * *

**And, yes, here it is. Cookies or an OC dedicated to you in a HP, AF, or PJO fic if you find the name of the swords. And I decided to show Aoife in her story here because she first appeared here. I have the next chapter ready, now people, comment or I'm not updating since I don't think anyone cares. But, I know people have been reading this so you like 12 people, thank you and ****_comment. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no update! This fic is going to take way longer than most fics I have, just warning y'all if you are even bothering to read this. **

* * *

Vivianne's POV

I see Artemis falling and I think, Oh shiiiiiiiiiiienequa! (Nice save, right?). The next thing I know, Jason grabs me by the waist and jumps. I'm not fond of heights. I'm a daughter of Neptune. Deal with it. I hang on tight to Jason's neck and bury my face in his neck to keep myself from screaming. Try not to hyper ventilate. Breath in, breath out. We finally reach the ground and I immediately run up to Artemis and start screaming my head off at her.

"ARTEMIS! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU JUST JUMPED OFF A FLYING SHIP WHAT IS WRONG WITH..."I say looking behind her. Artemis wasn't paying attention.

"Monster," Artemis says.

I take out Ωκεανός and Artemis and I attack full on. You know the rest.

"Artemis you got claimed!" I sang happily (just for the fin of it, in this story Vivianne has a great voice).

"Yes I did, now can you drop the subject?"

"Fine." I walk over to we're Jason and Percy were waiting for us. Jason grabs me around the waist once more and we both shoot up into the sky. Breath in. Breath out. We get to the ship and Artemis pulls me aside.

"Viv, can you come with me?" Artemis asked me.

I nodded and followed her through a big set of doors. I walk in and its a gigantic library. I was in Heaven.

"This stone is weird." She says to me.

"It's a stone," I say, emphasizing the last word.

"But still," Artemis protested. Then the door and cute guy- Di Angelo.

"What up, Di Angelo?" I say to cheer him up, the kid looked depressed.

"Nothing, I was looking for Hazel. Do you know where she is?"

"No, sorry." Artemis replies. We watch as he leaves the room.

"It's a stone Artemis, chill," I say walking to a shelf and picking up a book.

"Whatever." I go out to the deck to ask where we and see that we're on the ocean.

"Hey what's up, Viv?" I hear a voice behind me. It was Leo.

"Nothing much, just needed fresh air"

"Watcha reading?"

"Um, Nine Lives of Chloe King."

"Cool."

"Giant rapid dolphins behind you."

"WHAT!?"

Leo turned and screamed, "HEY GUYS, YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS!"

Then everyone comes out, but being a daughter of Neptune, I tried to calm the creatures.

Lets just say in the process I almost lost my head, arm, leg, and my fingers. Not fun and the best part is that I failed at the task. Then me and Percy try to make a wall of water, kinda like a shield, but since there dolphins they swam right through it. But the funny thing is and I'm still trying to understand is that we were in mid air over what seemed to be Utah (now you might ask were Percy and I got the water. It's called clouds people. Did you not go through this in kindergarten?). I grab my sword, but then relize that they were to far away to lash out at and they move to fast to shoot at with a bow and arrow. So instead I take off my bracelet and watch as in uncoils. It turns to a blazing gold threaded whip that can reach any reasonable length. I lash it out and it gets hold of one of the dolphin's tail and I pull as hard as I can towards me. Leo sees what I'm doing and helps me pull. Have you ever had a tug of war with a flying dolphin? Well first I don't recomend it and second it's really hard so don't try. Then I make it grow another cord and wrap it around the other dolphin. It pulled and pulled until I did a messed up flip onto their backs.

"YEA-HA" I scream as I calm them down. Finally I manage to tie the dolphins up to the boat and we get going again.

I'm falling through the sky again. Why you may ask? Accident. How? Lets just say the railing I tied the dolphins to and was currently leaning on, failed. And when was the first time? long story, completely different. Kay so falling through the air near Arizona with no water can be a problem for the daughter of Neptune. As I fall through I hear Artemis yelling "Jason! Percy! Do somthing you idiots!" That's my girl. Then suddenly I see Jason coming towards. And I feel his hands and the I black out (What do you expect?). When I wake up I notice we are still in Arizona.

"Hey, Piper, why are we still here in Arizona?" I ask, "and how long was I out?"

"About 3 hours," she responds, "and we're still here cause the boys thought it would be a good idea to rest a little and not be in the air. So we are now in Arizona." She sounded exasperated.

"Well I'm gonna look around so yeah, bye!" I said quickly.

"Hey, Viv were are you going?" Leo says as I pass by him.

"Oh, I'm gonna walk around and stuff."

"Can I come?" How can I say no? I mean he's Leo for gods sake!

"Sure." I tell Percy and Artemis where we were going and we left.

"So how was life at Camp Jupiter?" Leo asked.

"It was fine, I guess. To warlike and serious though. But I liked the war games those were fun. And there is a foggy looking thing right there." For some reason I said this calmly even though it was greenish and it looked like it was motioning for us to follow.

"Right, of course there is." We follow it until we reach the edge if a desert and it leads us to a lake (I know a lake next to a desert just go with it) and when we reach the edge, BAM we get pulled in.

Okay, so we get pulled into the lake and I see blackness (and no, I did not pass out). When I see light again we were in a cave under the lake. The fog that led us hear disappeared and in its place was a lady. This is what the lady said:

"I am Hecate, the goddess of magic and mist. I have already visited your friend Hazel Levesque. You are in great danger daughter of Neptune. Great power will comes toward you and your friends. The danger will come when you least expect it. Your friends need you but this danger will ask you to sacrifice yourself or your friends will die. Consider this your only warning Vivianne Woodfall daughter of Neptune." And just like that she disappeared.

"Leo please tell me you saw that," I asked nervously only to find that he did not come down with me. Great, I thought. I'm the only one who knows this. Maybe I am dreaming and I was still passed out on the ship. No, I'm not, I am here under a lake. I find a hole and crawl through it and see Leo screaming for me.

"I'M HERE!" I yell.

"Thank the gods you're alive, I thought you died!"

"What do you mean?"

"You thrashing as the fog pulled you under and suddenly you stopped moving and you disappeared!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm fine now." We started walking back to the ship. Leo was fidgeting but I decided it was nothing. Then suddenly Leo turned around and kissed me right then and there. I didn't even enter the ship, afraid something would show on my face.

I was very happy the next five hours. I found Artemis on a hill and told her what happened when I got sucked into the lake. And what happened after. She looked like she might've thrown up.

"What are you going to do?" Artemis asked me. Sure ask me. Yes, I'm the older one but Artemis was the more mature one and I always kind of needed her for almost everything.

"No clue." Artemis shrugged too.

"Right." I sighed "I'll just lay low for a while I guess."

* * *

**Important authors note! For those who aren't familiar with the Roman gods' names, here are the ones mentioned. Dies=Hemera, Nox=Nyx, Diana=Artemis, Venus=Aphrodite, Vesta=Hestia, Juno=Hera, Luna=Selene, Sol=Helios, Aurora=Eos, Terra=Gaia, Trivia=Hecate, Asteria=Asteria, Achelois=Achelois.**

Artemis's POV

Lets see, where was I? Oh yeah. After Viv left when we were talking about that weird stone. I know there is something weird about it even if Viv doesn't.

I head to the library after that for two things: to find who claimed me and to research that rock.

First, I went to the godly parents book. It had just about every god and goddess and what it looks like when they claim you. Plus, they had Titans so if you were like Zoë, it can help. Diana, Juno, and Vesta were crossed off, so Diana was out. So Reyna was wrong. I scanned farther down the symbols and found a few that says you would glow. Venus was one, Dies, Nox, and Achelois.

My eyes hovered over the words Dies, Nox, and Achelois. I let my eyes drift to other names. I skipped most of the gods and found Titans.

Asteria. That word made my insides shiver, but not in that I'm so scared way, in the it feels so good way.

I scanned the description of the claiming. Apparently, you do glow, but a shimmery way. I continued letting my eyes drift except this time on the descriptions.

My eyes pinpointed a description exactly like mine: Luna.

Luna was the goddess of the moon. Literally the personification, unlike Diana, she was the moon. Her siblings, Sol and Aurora, were said not to have offspring as demigods. But that might have been started because of the Luna/Selene with the son of Jupiter, Endymion.

Leo screamed.

I dashed out of there, unsheathing Σελήνη. I couldn't anything but watch Vivianne and Percy, well, mostly Viv, try to stop the dolphins. Vivianne succeeded after a long struggle, Percy failed. It was pretty funny, not that I would say anything to them.

I rushed back to the library to find Hazel there.

"Hi, Artemis." Hazel motioned for me to sit next to her.

I hesitated, then strolled over.

"What's up?" I looked at her for a moment, then I scanned the nearest shelf for something about rocks.

"Artemis?" Hazel asked. "Are you hiding something?"

Scanning her eyes, I thought.

I nodded. "I guess you can say that."

"Well, spill."

"First, swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone," I demanded. "Second, why do you even care?"

Hazel adjusted her position to one that makes it hard to hear her.

"I swear. And you got claimed by who knows so I want to help. I a freaking daughter of Pluto. I can make it better."

I spilled. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was charm speaking me. The rock, who my mom is, and every other weird thing.

Hazel nodded. "I'll help."

"First, let me go to the bathroom." I headed to the deck.

Vivianne was falling again.

The next thing I know, I'm screaming. "Jason! Percy! Do something you idiots!"

They glared at me. Jason lowered himself and floated to Viv. He grabbed her. I went back to the library, shaking. Seriously, I have no clue how in the name of Olypmus, Viv is going to survive this trip? Let alone getting to Greece?

I grabbed the nearest book. Looking at the chapters, I order:

"Hazel, find as many books on rocks you can."

Hazel rushed to around to follow my order, returning with one book.

"Thanks," I said, my eyes not leaving the book I was holding. Hazel nodded and left.

A few minutes later, I finished the book (I am a very fast reader). Nothing. I sighed. I grabbed the other book.

A gust of wind blew in. I jumped, then felt stupid. It was wind, not some monster. That thought also made me feel like an idiot, for my next thought was, what about the venti, huh?

Instinctively after that thought, I grabbed my sword.

Searching for open doors or windows, I put the book in my bag as quietly as I could. Slowly, I crept to the only window open, Σελήνη in front.

Nothing. I slammed the window down and walked back to the nearest seat.

Inside the book, nothing was English.

Latin, I recognized. But why would the Argo II-which was made by the Greeks-have Latin books.

The first page read this:

Caput I, rupes.

Scopuli aliquot saecula fuerint documentis. Dixerunt eis specialis facultates habebant populus amet, ut fieret deterior vertere, atrocior fuit, nec in caede imo curae.

Si vero petrae sint, non fuit sic. Verum tamen petat paucos, maxime quidem probabile. Quidam enim dicunt, quod huiusmodi rebus in saxa pugionibus figurata specularia cohibentes, vasis et aliis petiis.

Plus est quod non est aliquis saxa mala futura obvia sunt. Quarundam rhoncus saxa liquefacta saxa atque harum caelestium rigidum aere facit cultellum helenam troiae. Culter ostenderet futuris non mutat aliquid.

That explains some things, I thought. Already a load of information. It explains why Piper's dagger does what it does and my rock did that.

Suddenly, the light grew brighter. I whipped my head around, checking if Hazel was still there. Nope. The lift continued for a couple more seconds and stopped.

I squinted my eyes. It was ridiculously bright. I could still see the light, like when you close your eyes and see a ghost like image of the light, except this actually looked like a light.

A figure walked from the light. It was depicted as a handsome, beardless (yes, that surprised me, simply because I assumed it was a god), man clothed in purple robes and crowned with the shining aureole of the sun.

"Um, who are you?" I unwisely asked.

He glared. "Sol, which you should know, Artemis Rao, from your background knowledge of my sister."

I thought about it for a moment. I did know that, just my brain wasn't functioning properly.

"I'm sorry. What is it that you seek from me?" I questioned.

Sol replied swiftly, "To tell you a message from my sister Luna-"

Stupidly, I interrupted. "Why can't she?"

Glaring once again, Sol replied. "Luna is with Nox right now, for she was a gift from a god to express his love for Nox."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. And Vivianne calls me the smart one! Thought that could have something to do with the Cerastes incident. That just might have caused several campers to become scared of deserts.

"She said to tell you that fighting Terra is going to be a lot harder than the seven would think and you are misreading the prophecy.

Also, she is advising you to ask Jason what happened with his meeting with the South Wind.

Your future is not the brightest and it is unclear of what is going to happen, but you will come across Dawn. That will change the fate of your companions."

"Wait, hold on-" I started.

"You hold on," Sol commanded. "I have an urge to blast you to bits but Luna and Nox would never forgive me." Sol turned. "That's it, I won't tell you the rest." He waved his hand and we were in a desert.

"This is what happens when someone is rude to me!" he announced. He waved his arms and he was holding a golden dagger.

I took out Σελήνη. It shone in the moonlight-wait, what? It wasn't night.

Sol cursed in Latin. "Off you go, and the next time we meet, there will be no hesitation of killing you."

Once again, he waved his arms and I was on a hill. A stood there, wondering what the heck was he going to say.

Vivianne came rushing forward. Apparently she met Trivia and kissed Leo.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. She probably wanted me to find some brilliant answer but I was still confused on what happened to me.

"No clue," she responded. I guess she was still confused on what happened to her.

"Right," she sighed after I shrugged. "I guess I'll lay low for a while." She collapsed on the ground. I studied her. Her hair seemed longer, her face more mature, and her clothes a little tight.

I ran off to the other side of the hill. I saw the seven-what happened to Frank? He was a couple inches taller, more bulky, and his jawline more rugged?!-, Nico, and Reyna?! Wait, there was the satyr.

They discussed something and broke apart.

At sundown, I darted to the ship, trying to find Reyna. I saw her slip away, leaving outside.

"Reyna!" I called. She turned around, her eyes wide.

"Artemis!"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Annabeth told me to," replied the praetor, "and I have to get going, sorry." With that, she wen outside.

I went to Hazel's room for a nap when I felt the ship take off. I fell asleep thinking of Sol's words: Off you go, and the next time we meet, there will be no hesitation of killing you.

Vivianne's POV

I got on the ship right before sundown and saw no one. I went straight for the library to get a new book. I was looking through the books, when I saw someone in a mirror. I looked around, seeing if anyone was in the library. No one was there. Looking back at the reflection, I noticed something. The eyes, my color. My ocean blue eyes. I looked further. The hair, my hair. But she was older. A sudden realization hit me and I fainted.

* * *

**Something for whowever translates the Latin to English! PM me it so their is no cheaters. Bet you all thought Moon was going to be Artemis? Didn't ya?**


End file.
